Just to hear you say that you love me
by TheDemonQueen1
Summary: Botan has something she needs to say, will she be able to?


Author: Yay! I have a new one-shot out now!

Hilu: I noticed.

Author: Well I hope you guys enjoy it!

---------------------------

Please say that you love me

She began to pace. This was not like her. She was not the kind of girl to get nervous about stuff like this. It shouldn't be hard to tell him she loved him. But what she was really worried about was what he would say. Would he scoff at her? Would he make fun of her feelings? Would he tell her he hates her? Or would he say that he loves her too?

"It's not that hard!" she yelled.

"What's not hard Onna?" a voice said from behind her.

"Oh, um… Hiei… um… it's nothing," she said.

"Hn, whatever Onna,"

If I could win your heart  
If you'd let me in your heart  
I'd be so happy, baby  
Just for these arms to be  
Holding you close to me  
There's nothing in this world I won't try  
No limit to what I'd do to make you mine, 'cause

I'd climb right up to the sky  
I'd take down the stars  
Just to be in your arms, baby  
I'd go and capture the moon  
That's what I would do  
Just to hear you say that you love me  
Just to hear you say that you love me

She smiled. Just seeing him made her so happy. He was so handsome. And although he did not want to show it he was a nice guy. He really is sweet when he wants to be. She knew she would tell him today. She had to. It had been eating at her for too long. She knew he had a right to know how she felt, but she couldn't help but worry what he would say.

"Onna, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, nothing at all. I'm fine," she replied.

"Hn,"

It had only been a few weeks since the group had been reunited. Hiei had gotten back from Makai, and seemed so much nicer than before. He really had changed. She had thought about him the whole time he had been gone too. She had really missed him. Then he smiled at her. She couldn't help but think what it would be like to kiss him.

If I could taste your kiss  
There'd be no sweeter gift  
Heaven could offer baby  
Oh, baby  
I want to be the one  
I want to be the one  
Living to give you love  
I'd walk across this world just to be  
Close to you 'cause I want you close to me, yeah

I'd climb right up to the sky  
I'd take down the stars  
Just to be in your arms, baby  
I'd go and capture the moon  
That's what I would do  
Just to hear you say that you love me  
Just to hear you say that you love me

She wouldn't think about that right now though. It wouldn't be good if she couldn't even tell him. She had to just tell him.

"Hiei?"

"Yes, Onna?"

"Hiei… I… I lo-"

"Hiei! How are you? Botan! What are you guys doing here?" a beautiful voice rang through the clearing outside the temple.

"Yukina! I'm doing ok. How about you?" Botan said trying not to be upset that she hadn't gotten to talk to Hiei.

"I'm doing fine. It is so nice of the two of you to come visit. I have been lonely since Genkai went to visit a friend of hers. I will go pour some tea if you two will come in and sit with me," Yukina said.

"We will be inside in a minute Yukina. There is something I need to talk to Botan about," Hiei said hugging his sister. (A/N: he told her who he was after he got back from Makai)

"Okay," Yukina said cheerfully, walking into the temple to fix the tea.

"What were you saying Botan?" Hiei asked.

"I… um… I was… just saying… how much we all missed you when you were in Makai," Botan said.

Hiei smiled. Botan sighed.

"Wait, that's not what I was going to say. Hiei, more than anyone else I missed you. I think you have a right to know this, so I am just going to say it. Hiei, I love you," she said smiling.

Hiei walked up to her and gently pulled her into his arms. She felt so right there. Hiei had grown in his years in Makai, and now Botan fit perfectly in his arms. It was like she was the missing piece of him. She felt that she was meant to be there. That there was no where else in the world she would rather be.

For the rest of your life  
For the rest of your life  
Love me for the rest of all time  
Oh baby, baby  
Just say the word  
And I'll give you my world  
There's nothing I won't do  
Baby, just to be with you

I'd climb right up to the sky  
I'd take down the stars  
Just to be in your arms, baby  
I'd go and capture the moon  
That's what I would do  
Just to hear you say that you love me  
Just to hear you say that you love me, baby  
Just to hear you say that you love me  
Oh, I need to hear you say that you love me, baby  
Just to hear you say that you love me  
Just say you love me  
Just say you need me

Just to hear you say that you love me

Then he pulled back slightly and looked deep into her eyes. She could see the love radiating from him and hoped he would be able to feel her love just as strongly. Then he suddenly pulled her closer and kissed her passionately.

When they finally pulled away Hiei looked deep into her eyes once again, "Botan, I love you so much, I have missed you more than any other while I was in Makai, and want you to go back with me when I have to return. Will you be my mate?"

"Yes, Hiei, I will. I love you so much," she said and kissed him again.

"I love you too, Botan."

---------------------------

Author: ---sighs--- That was sweet.

Hilu: Yup!

Hiei: Onna, that was actually pretty good.

Author: ---eyes wide--- Yo-you think so?

Hiei: NO ---pulls out katana--- I'M GONNA KILL YOU!

Author: Review please people! ---runs for life---

Hiei: ---runs after her swinging katana---


End file.
